What I See
by DesaraSoleil
Summary: On his wedding day, George Weasley isn't sure who it is he sees when he looks into the mirror. Thankfully, he has someone to show him exactly who he is. OneShot


Hey there again! I've been SOOO unproductive this summer. It's a shame, really. But I'm working on correcting that. This is a George/Angelina fic I wrote MONTHS ago and have been editing bit by bit since then. When it first came out that George and Angelina would be together, a lot of people had something against the couple and J.K. wasn't too kind towards them either. However, I think they're a special couple. Not the ordinary Happily Ever After... but that's what makes it real.

Anyway, leave a review if you please. I wouldn't mind a critique on it either. I'm still on the dialogue, especially with this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: ... I can't even think of anything suitable sarcastic. Nope, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was an enchanted morning in October and the Weasley Burrow was up and about even more than usual. The house was bursting at the seams with an endless number of friends and family members. It appeared as if the magic holding the whole place together was about to give at any moment.

The smell of Mrs. Weasley's delightful breakfast (which had found a way to become even more perfect over the years) wafted throughout the household as wizards and witches of all ages made their way through it. People stomping up and down the stairs, siblings slamming the bathroom door in each others' faces, wizarding folk apparating in and out of rooms at an alarming rate and voices of every pitch reaching all corners of the Burrow.

Hey, it wasn't everyday a Weasley got married.

For the first time in quite awhile, the deafening silence in Fred and George Weasley's bedroom was being disturbed. All the Weasley Wheezes by-product had found their way out of the house or above the joke shop in the past four years, leaving the room rather bare. Not much was left but a bunk bed, a dresser and some randomly scattered clothes that would be gone before the week was over.

Sunlight from the window flooded into the bleak room. By the window stood a full length mirror drenched in dust. It wasn't the mirror that was important really, as much as it was the man whose image it reflected. George stared blankly at the man in front of him and wondered who in the world was staring back.

Oh sure, the expensive jet black robes were his, the dress shoes on his over-sized Weasley feet were his, the flaming red Weasley hair connected to his scalp was definitely his… or at least it would be for another 25 years or so until he began balding like his father.

What George Weasley wasn't sure of, was his face.

Of course, you would think that would be the part of his anatomy that he'd recognize best. In fact, having had an identical twin for the first 19 years of his life made him most aware of his facial features than most people were... give or take an ear during those last few months.

But what he was doing now, getting married, was something George had no twin-reference for. When it came to running the shop or hitting on girls or waking up in the morning, those were stuff he could do. Those were 'Fred and George' things. And George had done only 'Fred and George' things all his life since it was all he knew.

But getting married wasn't a 'Fred and George' thing.

Getting married was a part of the ever- growing list of 'George' things that Fred would never experience. Holding their niece, falling in love, getting engaged. He was starting a whole new life that was all about 'George' things... things he hadn't planned on doing without his brother at his side...

George was lost.

The young wizard shook his head in frustration and growled angrily at himself. What was _wrong_ with him? How was this all occurring to him _now?_ This was meant to be the happiest day of his life, the beginning of the rest of his life, and he didn't even know who he was. Who would ever want to marry such a fool?

The bedroom door opened silently, inviting warm light that didn't appear to belong. His eyes kept to the mirror, unconcerned. In her wedding dress, his bride wandered into the room.

It was a simple dress: pure white with matching gloves. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a tasteful bun with a bright yellow rose tucked behind her ear. Her make-up was light and brought out her natural beauty. Her russet eyes were aglow, pink lips upturned at the corners in a soft smile.

George knew that the sight of Angelina at that moment would be burned into his memory forever.

"You know," she said as if they were carrying on a casual conversation, "The weirdest thing just happened to me a few minutes ago. I was enjoying my shower when out of nowhere your mother popped out and started yelling something about us getting married right about now. Isn't that mad?"

George's lips twitched a bit at the corner. "Oh, really? Wow. I always knew Mum was losing it. Reckon we should go along with it? You know, before she kills us?"

Angelina simply shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, why not? She's already got me in the bloody dress and everything," after a moment she whispered, "You ready?"

What a question. George exhaled deeply from his nose and stared at Angelina's reflection. "Why in the _world_ do you want to marry me?"

The young bride crossed her arms and looked at George's reflection with a raised brow. "Are you really asking me that? Are you _seriously_ asking me that about 20 minutes before our wedding? You know, there are a million other blokes downstairs wearing a suit that I could tie the knot with today. I'm not picky."

George tried to give her a look but it didn't last.

"It's just that... Angelina I..." he honestly wasn't sure _what_ he was. He didn't know what he wanted to say or what he was trying to. George looked down from the mirror into the palm of his hands. He randomly wondered if that saying about knowing the back of your hand was really so accurate.

"Look, ever since Fred died I've felt like I've taken a whole future that isn't mine. A future that Fred never had a chance at... it's like I stole it from him, you know? If he were around, who knows what the future would be like right now? Especially _right now_... What if Fred was meant to be with you? What if the most important thing that's about to happen to me, wasn't meant to be mine at all?" He willed himself to stare back at the mirror. "What if I've stolen a future that isn't mine?"

The couple stared steadily at each other, at themselves, and tried to recognize the faces before them.

Angelina silently walked over to George and sighed heavily into his shoulder. "George, I'm going to be completely honest with you. All those years ago, if Fred hadn't died, I really don't know who I would be marrying right now. If Fred hadn't died, I could be marrying him... or you or Percy or that guy outside trying to make friends with gnomes or any other person in this world," she told him in her firmest tone. "I honestly don't know, George."

There was a small moment of silence as her words sunk into the room.

"But if there is anything I _do_ know," Angelina continued in a whisper, "is right now. _Right now, _George_._ And right now, the only person I want to have my arms wrapped around on my wedding day, whether it be past, present, future or alternate universe, is you George. It's you. Take it or leave it."

Angelina placed a lingering kiss on George's cheek and smiled at their reflections.

George didn't say a word. For once, he had nothing _to_ say. But he did think; George was still capable of thought.

And as he thought, he realized that the mirror wasn't important at all. You could have placed the Mirror of Erised itself in front of him and he would see himself, exactly as he was.

_That_ was a George thing.

Hey there again! I've been SOOO unproductive this summer. It's a shame, really. But I'm working on correcting that. This is a George/Angelina fic I wrote MONTHS ago and have been editing bit by bit since then. When it first came out that George and Angelina would be together, a lot of people had something against the couple and J.K. wasn't too kind towards them either. However, I think they're a special couple. Not the ordinary Happily Ever After... but that could just be me. lolz

Anyway, leave a review if you please. I wouldn't mind a critique on it either. I'm still fuzzy with my dialogue, especially with this one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: ... I can't even think of anything suitable sarcastic. Nope, I don't own Harry Potter


End file.
